Trocando Drabbles na Madrugada
by As Snapetes
Summary: Madrugada no “janelão das Snapetes”. O que acontece? Além de muita risada e diversão, temos fics do Snape, claro! Algumas não vêem o raiar do dia, mas esta conseguiu fugir. Eis aqui um desafio de frases aleatórias de alguns livros de HP. Divirtam-se!


**Trocando drabbles da Madrugada**

**Autoras:** Várias.

**Resumo:** Madrugada no "janelão das Snapetes". O que acontece? Além de muita risada e diversão, temos fics com o Snape, claro! Algumas não vêem o raiar do dia, mas sempre damos um 'jeitinho' de salvar alguma coisa. Desta fez, um desafio de frases retiradas aleatoriamente de alguns livros de HP. Divirtam-se!

**Disclaimer:** Nada nos pertence, só tomamos emprestado para nos divertirmos um pouco e sem nenhum fim lucrativo! Então, é tudo da JK e da Wanner Bros.

Desafio de Frases dos livros. Snapetes, madrugada de 26/07/2009. (Eu disse que elas não chegam ao raiar do dia!! HUAhAUhua!!)

**Frases propostas:**

1 - "Todos menos Harry passaram o resto da manhã dormindo."

Ordem da Fênix, pag. 394, linha 11.

2 – "Embaixo, na sala de estar vazia, Harry encaminhou-se para a lareira, a testa franzida, tentando pensar no que fazer."

Relíquias da Morte, pag. 394, linha 9.

3 – "- Quero saber onde ele está indo, quem ele está encontrando e o q ele está fazendo."

Enigma do Príncipe, pag. 330, linha 20.

4 – "...e tudo indica que resistiu o máximo."

Enigma do Príncipe, pag. 16, última frase da página.

5 – "Quem não aprece ter gostado é o Rony."

Prisioneiro de Azkaban, pag. 16, última frase da página.

6 – "O vulto recuperou os movimentos com um gemido e começou a lutar contra invisíveis grilhões."

Relíquias da Morte, pag. 16, última frase da página.

7 – " - Ah, é ?"

Ordem da Fênix, pag. 16, última frase da página.

* * *

**Magalud**

Após a batalha, Hogwarts parecia puro escombros. Todos menos Harry passaram o resto da manhã dormindo.

Da janela da torre de Gryffindor, Harry viu uma sombra se aproximar do túmulo branco em meio à neblina. Voando escada abaixo, Harry desafiou as leis da física para chegar ao túmulo.

- Você... morreu! Que faz aqui?

Snape não se virou, encarando o túmulo, calado.

- Como você...?

- Adeus, Potter. Vou sumir de sua vida.

- Não! Você é um herói! Deixe-me chamar os outros! Deixe-me...

- Potter. – Ele se virou. – Adeus.

E ele se esvaneceu diante do olhar atônito de Harry.

* * *

**Thity Deluc**

**A primeira (e a segunda) noite de um homem (?)**

A Toca estava silenciosa ao amanhecer.

A claridade ainda era fraca, quando Harry olhou para Gina, cujos cabelos se espalhavam pelo seu peito. Ela estava quieta há algum tempo, devia estar dormindo.

Mas ela levantou-se e disse baixinho:

- Tenho que ir para o meu quarto, Harry.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, ainda não acreditando no que tinha acontecido.

A ruiva se vestiu lentamente, hipnotizando-o.

- Eu volto à noite, ok?

Ele só conseguiu corresponder ao beijo que ela lhe deu ao dirigir-se à porta, e depois não parava de sorrir.

Todos menos Harry passaram o resto da manhã dormindo.

Era meia-noite, e Harry mal se continha, tal era a sua carência pela ruiva.

Finalmente, a porta abriu e Gina entrou.

Os dois se perderam no corpo um do outro, atravessando a madrugada acordados, se amando com a surpresa do descobrimento e a ardência de quem se desejava há muito tempo.

Ao amanhecer, Gina vestia-se, quando notou o olhar bobo de Harry.

- Ei, não fique me olhando assim, minha mãe já está desconfiando!

Harry ficou vermelho, mas não conseguiu parar de olhá-la.

- A gente se casa amanhã, se ela quiser – ele respondeu, abobado, sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Ah, é ? – ela voltou para a cama, sorrindo pra ele.

- É! – Harry abraçou-a com força, pensando quanto tempo perdera com a ruiva longe dele.

- Oh, Harry! – Gina estava com os olhos marejados, emocionada.

E assim dormiram, abraçados um ao outro, Harry nu e Gina vestida.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley! O que significa isso? – A voz da Sra. Weasley estava entre enraivecida e surpresa.

Harry e Gina sentaram-se na cama assustados.

Harry olhou para a Sra. Weasley, as bochechas em fogo, os olhos arregalados de susto e vergonha.

- Eu quero me casar com a Gina, Sra Weasley!

**Será?**

Embaixo, na sala de estar vazia, Harry encaminhou-se para a lareira, a testa franzida, tentando pensar no que fazer.

Draco mandara uma coruja, dizendo que ia se atrasar.

Gina já estava no quarto, se aprontando para o jantar deles.

Ele pensou no que dizer para a ruiva, que só sabia que eles iriam ter um parceiro essa noite, mas não sabia quem.

Harry estava prometendo um 'ménage' para sua esposa há tempos, e finalmente Draco concordara. Mas agora, com o atraso do loiro, as dúvidas começaram a preocupá-lo: Será que Gina vai gostar que o parceiro seja justo o Draco?

- Então, você gostou mesmo, Gina? – ele a olhava ansioso.

A ruiva virou-se para ele, enquanto se despia.

- Você não poderia ter escolhido melhor, Harry. O Draco foi tudo o que eu esperava. Mas...

Harry sentiu um arrepio de medo percorrer seu corpo. Ele sabia que Gina ia perceber alguma coisa. Esperou que ela continuasse.

- Mas sei que você tinha algum motivo para escolhê-lo. Sei que você o desejava não era de hoje, Harry.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, vermelho de vergonha e sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu não me importo, Harry, desde que eu esteja junto!

**Ciúme**

Rony olhou preocupado para o amigo.

- Harry, esfrie a cabeça. Se o Draco disse a você que foi resolver um assunto de família, você não acha–

Harry o interrompeu nervoso:

- Rony, tem algo errado, e não vou fazer papel de bobo.

- Monstro! – o bruxo gritava agora.

O elfo apareceu na frente deles num estalo: - Pois não, senhor Harry.

- Siga o Draco, quero saber onde ele está indo, quem ele está encontrando e o que ele está fazendo.

O elfo desapareceu com outro estalo, e Harry se acalmou.

- Ok, o namorado é seu... – disse Rony, desistindo.

Titulo: Dúvidas

- Mas Severo, você ainda tem dúvidas? – McGonagall sabia como ele podia ser teimoso.

- Minerva, como não ter dúvidas? Olhe para mim, olhe pra ela!

Snape caminhava de um lado para o outro na sala, nervoso.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu resisti o quanto pude ao assédio dela!

Minerva riu, irônica.

- É... e tudo indica que resistiu o máximo! E ainda resiste!

Agora a bruxa mais velha perdera a paciência.

- Severo, Hermione ama e quer só você! Agora ponha logo essa veste, anda, mais cinco minutos e você vai se atrasar para seu próprio casamento!

Gostou!

- Quem não parece ter gostado é o Rony – ela disse, incerta.

- Ah, Hermione, ele não dá o braço a torcer, mas ontem mesmo perguntou quando faríamos novamente! – Harry respondeu divertido.

- Humm, não sei não, Harry – ela ainda tinha dúvidas se o ruivo realmente havia gostado.

- Meu bem, se ele não tivesse gostado, iria querer repetir?

- Não sei, Harry, naquela hora que você o prensou entre nós dois, ele ficou meio apavorado.

Harry agora gargalhava, e quando conseguiu parar, abraçou sua namorada, e disse:

- Pois ele me disse que foi o que mais gostou!

**Impossíveis**

- Ah, é ? – ela perguntou desafiadoramente.

- É sim! – ele respondeu firme, olhando-a nos olhos e se esforçando para não rir. Severo adorava quando sua esposa ficava brava com ele.

- Pois saiba que se você não for comigo, eu vou ceder ao primeiro bruxo que me quiser!

Snape percebeu que ela falava sério e resolveu acabar com aquilo, antes que fosse tarde.

- Oh, você não se atreveria!

Ela chegou perto dele, furiosa.

- Pague pra ver!

- Ok, mulher impossível, eu vou, mas não vou socializar com ninguém!

- Oh, você é que é impossível, Severo Snape!

Voyer

Hermione estava sem sono, e resolveu ir até a biblioteca.

Ali em Grimauld Place haviam muitos livros que ela ainda não havia lido.

Chegando à porta, ela ouviu um gemido, e a empurrou devagar, notando um vulto estático, encostado na parede oposta do aposento.

O vulto recuperou os movimentos com um gemido e começou a lutar contra invisíveis grilhões. Outro vulto apareceu e uma voz aveludada riu baixinho.

- Oh, ainda estou só começando...

- Snape... – Lupin gemeu o nome, respirando forte.

Hermione sentiu suas pernas ficarem trêmulas, e se posicionou em outro ponto, onde poderia olhar sem ser vista.

**

* * *

**

Elphie Cohen

Embaixo, na sala de estar vazia, Harry encaminhou-se para a lareira, a testa franzida, tentando pensar no que fazer. Quando começou a tomar consciência de seus movimentos, já tinha pegado uma capa de frio e estava aparatando na Rua da Fiação. Era ali que sempre desejava ir quando as lembranças de Snape voltavam à sua mente, torturando-o. Entrou na casa e mexeu em tudo até encontrar uma foto de Snape junto com sua mãe, quando eram muito pequenos. Sentiu um aperto no peito e desejou profundamente que Snape estivesse vivo para lhe pedir perdão por todos os mal-entendidos entre eles.

0ooo00ooo0

Hermione entrou em seu quarto nervosa. Seu corpo tremia inteiro, seu coração estava descompassado, mas quase não conseguia segurar um sorriso bobo no canto da boca.

- RONY!? – assustou-se ao avistar o noivo sentado em sua cama. – o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vi você conversando com Snape. Bom, não era bem uma conversa, não é? Ou eu não estaria aqui para tirar satisfações com você.

- Rony – disse nervosa – eu juro que eu não quis. Foi ele que me agarrou.

- E pelo tempo que estou te esperando, tudo indica que você resistiu ao máximo, não é mesmo?

0ooo00ooo0

Harry não acreditava que, enfim, tinha se tornado professor em Horgwarts, assim como Hermione. Ansioso, resolveu andar pelo castelo para espairecer enquanto todos, menos ele passavam o resto da manhã dormindo, ou era o que pensava até ver, pelas frestas duma porta entreaberta, um vulto que parecia recuperar os movimentos com um gemido e começava a lutar contra invisíveis guilhões.

- Você já está solto Severo – ouviu a voz de Hermione falar.

- Da próxima vez, tente fantasias menos violentas.

- Como se você não gostasse de um pouco de ação.

Pensou que a vida de auror era mais tranqüila.

0ooo00ooo0

Severo estava sofrendo depois de ter sobrevivido à mordida de Nagini: Harry o seguia incansavelmente, então não conseguia falar com ninguém ou sair por aí sem ter que esbarrar com Harry, não que fizesse questão de socializar.

Mas só ficou desesperado quando ouviu Harry falando:

- Rony, quero saber onde ele está indo, quem ele está encontrando e o que ele está fazendo.

- Harry, o fato de você ter limpado a ficha dele e ter salvado a vida dele não quer dizer que você seja dono dele.

- Ah, é? – disse indiferente – o Severo é meu e ninguém tasca.

0ooo00ooo0

Snape entrou na casa dos gritos sob a capa da invisibilidade. Movimentava-se devagar quando viu o trio de ouro desmaiado num canto do quarto, Pedro Pettigrew morto no outro canto e, no centro, viu um vulto que recuperava os movimentos com um gemido e começava a lutar contra invisíveis grilhões. Era Sirius Black. Aproximou ainda mais da porta e viu Lupin apontando uma varinha para Black.- Remo, eu não matei Tiago e Lílian. Eu não era o fiel do segredo. Era Pedro.

Lupin olhou para o corpo morto e sorriu.

- Ah, é?

- É

- Eu sempre soube.

Lupin desfez o feitiço que lançara sobre Black e os dois se abraçaram. Snape sorriu - era o melhor momento para matar o homem vivo que mais odiava –, mas quando ia atacar viu algo que o chocou: Sirius e Remo começaram a se beijar. O que não percebera era que já tinha puxado a capa e sua cabeça pairava solta no ar. Os dois pararam de se beijar e sorriram, vendo a expressão perplexa de Snape.

- Nunca me enganaram – disse Snape com nojo.

- Muito menos você, ou você achou que acreditamos que seu ciúmes era por Lílian?

**

* * *

**

Sheyla Snape

Hermione caminhava entre árvores procurando algum alimento para ela e os amigos. Precisava fazer algo útil, mas que passo dariam? Tudo parecia um pesadelo... Não havia plano... precisavam de ajuda. Logo!

Avistou amoras, colheu-as apressada.

Percebeu algo na penumbra. Fora um segundo, mas vira...

Apreensiva, moveu-se... precisava abrigar-se. Silêncio.

Sem aviso, o feitiço:

— Incarcerus!

O vulto recuperou os movimentos com um gemido e começou a lutar contra invisíveis grilhões.

— Professor...?

— Solte-me sua tola, ou seremos apanhados. Vim ajudar...

— Prove!

Olhos negros, antes sem expressão brilharam. A varinha de ébano deslizando de sua manga.

— Fique com ela se quiser, mas escute!

**

* * *

**

Fer Porcel

O vulto recuperou os movimentos com um gemido e começou a lutar contra invisíveis grilhões.

— Quem é você? — Hermione perguntou.

— Libere o feitiço.

— Quem é você? — Hermione insistiu, um tremor em sua voz traindo seu nervosismo.

O homem ainda cativo parou de lutar. — Hermione, sou eu, Severo, agora libere o feitiço.

Hermione se aproximou, sem poder acreditar que era mesmo ele, ali, vivo. Soltou um soluço e se jogou nos braços dele, agarrando, usando as mãos para se certificar que tudo que ela mais amava estava mesmo ali, ele, vivo. Então lábios.

Quem não parece ter gostado é o Rony.

Harry ainda estava se adaptando à nova família. Ignorando o olhar de surpresa e exasperação no rosto de Ron, Harry continuou:

— Quero saber onde ele está indo, quem ele está encontrando e o que ele está fazendo.

— Harry, não acha que está exagerando?

— Você diz isso porque não é o seu pai! — Harry retrucou.

—Eu tentei... — Rony suspirou. — O Snape foi para a cozinha, encontrar com a Hermione, e eles estão...

Ouviram risinhos vindos da cozinha, e logo um gemido seguido de um gritinho agudo. — Severo, aqui não! O Harry pode ouvir!

Harry empalideceu. Seu pai com sua melhor amiga!

No andar de cima, no quarto, Harry tinha certeza que Snape estava na cama com Hermione.

Embaixo, na sala de estar vazia, Harry encaminhou-se para a lareira, a testa franzida, tentando pensar no que fazer. Ele não conseguia mais pensar no homem como seu pai, não agora que ele e Hermione...

Droga! Eles estavam estragando tudo! Era para ser só o Harry e seu recém-descoberto pai!

— Harry? — Snape entrou na sala. — O que faz acordado essa hora?

— Bom, não estou pegando minha melhor amiga, já que este é você.

— Não achei que fosse implicar com minha escolha para sua madrasta.

— Ah é? — Harry desafiou. — Pois eu vou... vou...

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando.

— Eu vou dormir com a McGonagall!

Seu pai o olhou impassível por um tempo. A falta de reação deixou Harry ainda mais irritado.

— É a minha escolha para sua nora — Harry completou, tentando instigar uma reação. — Sua melhor amiga.

Os lábios de Snape tremeram.

Ótimo, Harry achou.

Então o homem começou a rir e não parou até ficar sem ar, e então ele disse: — Harry, a Minerva nunca dormiria com você!

— Como você sabe?

— Porque ela é gay. — Snape riu de novo.

Harry não achou graça nenhuma.

FIM.

* * *

**Nota:** É isso. Demorou para sair da escurudão onde estava, mas espero que aqueles que lerem se divirtam e claro, deixem um comentário.

Beijos

Sheyla Snape. (com saudade de escrever e receber reviews)


End file.
